


This is so going to be in your book (except the part when we had sex)

by darthenna



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthenna/pseuds/darthenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One day before the Germany World Cup we had a big fight on a free day. He came up to me suddenly, grabbed my chest and pushed me against the wall.  He thought I had played a joke on him, most likely a dirty trick. I swore and swore to him that I had not done anything. He took me to his room and showed me a “present” someone had left in his minibar. We went to my room and I had a “present” too.  Finally it was clear that another person was responsible for the “presents”.</i> </p>
<p>Fernando Torres, an excerpt from Sergio's autobiography</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is so going to be in your book (except the part when we had sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at footballkink2. 
> 
> The excerpt in the summary is actually real, the rest of the story is not.

Fernando was just walking around in the empty rec room, just walking, not disturbing anyone, when Sergio freaking Ramos appeared out of nowhere and shoved him back against the wall. 

"You think you're so funny, Torres?" he growled grabbing his white shirt. 

"Actually I think you're funny," Fernando said sincerely, trying not to think that Sergio could ruin his favorite shirt, "Now will you please let me go? I have very urgent and important things to do." 

"Yeah, like playing dirty jokes on your teammates," Sergio spat face distorted in unrestrained anger. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fernando said calmly because why the hell shouldn't he be calm when he hadn't done anything wrong. 

Fast forward fifteen minutes later and they were still in the same position only Sergio was angrier and Fernando was more annoyed. 

"For the last time, Ramos, I swear, I swear, I don't know anything about it. Now let me go or I'll try to get free myself," Fernando said tiredly. 

"So you don't know?" Sergio snarled coming closer and closer. 

"So you understand Spanish," Fernando said, but the calm note in his voice was gone. 

"I understand many things," Sergio said face inches from Fernando's. 

"Like what?" Fernando breathed. 

"Like this," Sergio said and grabbing Fernando's hair pulled him into a violent kiss teeth clashing and lip biting included. 

He pulled back only when he felt the taste of blood in his mouth. Taking the opportunity provided by Fernando's shock, he turned the forward face to the wall and raised his hands over his head. "Keep them there," he growled into Fernando's ear. 

Fernando managed to notice only the droplets of blood dripping from his lips on his shirt and thought sadly that it couldn't be saved anymore. Though he forgot immediately about the shirt, when Sergio successfully and roughly pulled down his jeans and boxers. He yelped when the defender squeezed his ass rather painfully, nails digging into the skin, and heard Sergio's low chuckle. The sound of it did something in the pit of his stomach and he found himself slowly getting hard. 

Sergio pulled his hair and brought his palm to his mouth. "Spit," he ordered. 

"I'd rather spit on your face," Fernando snapped. 

Sergio pulled his hair again. "Spit," he repeated. 

This time Fernando obeyed. He yelped again when he felt a finger penetrate him, then the second one, then the third and soon he was pushing back on Sergio's fingers. The defender laughed and Fernando had a sudden urge to punch him. 

"Just fucking do it already," he muttered. 

"Are you sure?" Sergio teased. 

"Very fucking sure." 

Sergio didn't wait for further instruction and thrust all the way into Fernando. With one hand he grabbed Fernando's waist, with the other closed his mouth, so his cry wouldn't be heard in the whole hotel. 

Fernando wasn't sure if he cried out of pleasure or pain. Maybe both, because let alone the fact that it hurt like hell when Sergio thrust into him, the fucker also stuck his teeth into Fernando's shirt and also grazed his abdomen by his fucking nails. Aside from it everything was pretty much perfect. Soon Sergio found the best rhythm and Fernando started pushing back again and mumbling something incoherent which Sergio translated into pleas to fuck him harder. And God knows, he wasn't wrong. 

Sergio was thrusting all the way in and then pulling out almost completely and it was driving Fernando crazy. It was driving crazy also Sergio, because he was moaning and squeezing Fernando's nipples under his shirt and biting him wherever he could. In the middle of it all Fernando thought that now he had Sergio's spit all over his shirt. And his dick in his ass. Oh God. 

When Fernando felt that he would explode if he didn't found release soon, he secretly tried to lower his hand, but Sergio slapped it away and put it back over his head. "Keep them there, I said," he growled. 

Well, then fucking do it yourself, Fernando pouted. Either he had said it out loud or Sergio read his mind and wrapped his hand around the striker's erection. Fernando moaned loudly and Sergio bit his earlobe. Well, if that was supposed to shut him up, then it didn't work, because he almost cried out. 

"Fuck, just shut it, someone can hear you," Sergio hissed. 

"Should have thought about it before fucking me up against the wall," Fernando hissed back, but tried to lower his moans and cries. 

Sergio didn't answer. He was busy frantically thrusting into Fernando and jerking him off at the same pace. A few seconds and Sergio was shuddering coming hard inside Fernando. A few seconds more and Fernando was coming too into Sergio's hand. 

"I'm still fucking mad at you for playing that trick on me," Sergio said when they both were able to think again. 

"For fuck's sake, Sergio, how many times do I have to swear..." 

"Let's go, I'll show you," Sergio said dragging Fernando with him. 

 

"Well, this is an unpleasant sight to come to," was Fernando's verdict when they were standing in Sergio's room with his minibar door open. 

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sergio rolled his eyes. 

"But I still didn't do it," Fernando said. 

Sergio had already opened his mouth to object, but Fernando silenced him, "Let's go to my room now." 

"Why?" 

"Let's go," Fernando urged. 

Sergio silently followed him. They stood in front of the minibar and Fernando opened the door. 

"Ha! I have it too!" he cried triumphantly, "I mean, what the fuck?" 

"Oops," Sergio smiled guiltily, "I guess I was wrong. Sorry, Fernando." 

He turned and went to the door, but Fernando ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going, Ramos?" he hissed. 

"To-to my room?" Sergio said bewildered. 

"Wrong answer," Fernando smiled wolfishly. 

He launched on Sergio with a fierce kiss not caring that the defender's back collided with the door painfully. Sergio moaned into his mouth when Fernando cupped him through his jeans and gasped when the forward suddenly tackled him so that he appeared on the floor with Fernando on top of him. 

"Are you going to fuck me?" Sergio panted. 

"No, I'm going to braid your hair," Fernando rolled his eyes. 

"Well, it does sound a thing you would do," Sergio teased. 

"You don't know me at all, Ramos," Fernando smirked. 

Sergio tried to object but Fernando turned him on his stomach and that shut him up. Not for long, of course. 

"Are you going to do it just like this?" Sergio whispered breathless. 

"If you want, I can use that thing in the minibar," Fernando suggested. 

"No, I like yours better." 

"Thought so," Fernando grinned. 

"No, I meant are you going to do it here? There is a bed, you know," Sergio said. 

"I want to fuck you on the floor," Fernando whispered into his ear and Sergio shivered. 

"It-it isn't very comfortable," he said hoarsely. 

"The wall wasn't very comfortable either," the striker said and putting Sergio on his hands and knees lowered his jeans and boxers together. 

He didn't waste much time preparing him and Sergio's cry was more of pain than of pleasure, but Fernando soothed him by reaching forward and kissing him deeply. He was all sweaty and his shirt was clinging to his skin. Screw the shirt, he thought suppressing his moan by biting Sergio's shoulder. He was fucking him slowly, too slowly for Sergio's liking and he showed his impatience by whining and whimpering and pushing back against Fernando. 

"What is it, Sergi? Don't you like it?" Fernando laughed licking his neck. 

"I would like it if you just were a little..." 

"What?" Fernando quickened the pace. 

"Oh, like this," Sergio moaned. 

Fernando thrust hard and Sergio cried out. Fernando grabbed his silky hair and whispered, "And remember for the future, Sergio, I hate when someone touches my hair." 

He pulled the defender's hair painfully and the younger man moaned. Fernando chuckled, "But you seem to like it." 

Sergio just moaned louder and let out a stream of curses and pleas which Fernando guessed had something to do with his burning erection. He just laughed quietly and maintained the rhythm slamming into Sergio until they both were lost in the waves of pleasure and ecstasy. The striker brought his hand to stroke Sergio and they came at the same time crying out in unison and then crashing bonelessly on the floor. 

"That was..." Sergio began. 

"Yeah," Fernando agreed. 

"Well, I guess I should go now," Sergio said after a while. 

"Really?" 

"But if you want me to stay..." 

"I do." 

Sergio smiled and didn't move. They stayed for a while like that sitting shoulder to shoulder, leaning on the wall. And then they had sex.


End file.
